


Influence [Draco Malfoy Oneshot]

by SquidgeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, I never know what to tag these things with, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Romance, gender-neutral, passing mention of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgeKitten/pseuds/SquidgeKitten
Summary: You'll have to read the story to find out(Also cuz I'm bad at summaries)Draco x reader
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 24





	Influence [Draco Malfoy Oneshot]

I sat by the lake with Hermione and Ginny, I'd only recently become friends with the two and they were being so kind to me, "I just don't understand how I didn't see it, I've been with him for three years and yet I could see how he was making me act. I feel like a terrible person," I spoke, my eyes never leaving the surface of the lake.

"It's not your fault Y/N you just didn't notice, at least you do now and you're not with him anymore, he can't influence you," Ginny spoke, she placed her hand on my arm, I looked to her and smiled before turning back to the lake. We sat in silence for a moment until my mind began to recall the past three years.

~

Entering Hogwarts for the first time was like watching a meteor shower, it's marvellous and you believe you wouldn't see it again the same way. I was placed into Slytherin house despite being a half blood, my mother wasn't too enthusiastic about it, being the witch of the family but my father being ignorant to magical schools was very much excited about the whole experience. I was on the fence about my house, that was until I met Draco Malfoy the day after we were placed into our houses. "I'm Draco Malfoy, be friends with me and I can get you whatever you want, as long as you follow me, no questions" He introduced himself with a smug smile and an extended hand, I smirked at him before looking at his hand.

"I'll be your friend, but I don't need your charity and I can't promise obedience." I spoke and took his hand to shake it still smirking as his eyebrow raised in a curious expression. We'd become fast friends, we were a mischeveous pair, I wasn't too much like the others who's serve him unconditionally but I did have a tendency to become a fast follower in a group of people, and eventually that's what happened. Being 12, we didn't think too much of love or romance but the concept was interesting, so interesting in fact that Draco had decided to ask me out, it was more experimental that it was serious and neither of us knew what we were doing.

"So what do we do now," Draco looked at me, he'd just asked me out and I'd said yes but we weren't experienced so it was all very strange.

"I'm not sure," I started looking around, "Should we watch a movie?" I asked, he nodded and we headed to the common room.

As we grew more mature so did our relationship, it eventually got serious, but our effect on each other was great too I became nasty and spiteful to others, even when I didn't want to. However, Draco also became more affectionate, even if it was just to me, he had changed. I had a lot of affection, and in my alone time I got to show my true nature, that sweet and kind person I was, this caught the attention of a few Griffindors, mainly Ginny. When Ginny became my friend, becoming the only one I had outside of the gang of Draco's lackeys, she was kind to me and I returned the favour, by the end of my second year she had shown me how I was acting, and I hated it. Draco's attitude was selfish and rude and egotistical, that influence on me was taking its toll and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" I spoke, he was in the common room surrounded by his gang again, he nodded and grabbed my outstretched hand, I led him down the hallway away from the common room and to an abandoned classroom. Closing the door and sighing, I turned to face him, "Draco, this isn't easy for me, I love you, I really do but... I just can't be with you anymore." I looked into his face searching for any sign of emotion, "You're influencing me in ways that I hate and I just can't be around you any longer, I'm sorry." I could feel the tears dripping from my eyes, Draco however looked emotionless, his fist clenched before he pushed me out of the way and stormed down the hallway. The sadness washed over me, sad that I'd hurt such a dear friend, and sad that I'd let go of a love I'd never felt before. I left for the lake in that moment, passing by Ginny and Hermione on the way.

~~~

The week that followed dragged on, Draco's gang had been harassing me all week, "Traitor", "Weak", “Baby”, “Whore”, the names and rumours never ceased but at least I had Ginny, and her brothers were kind to me as well. Every time I walked passed the group of Slytherin's I'd get the name calling but Draco never looked at me, he was always facing the floor or someone else, that fact pulled my heart into pieces.

I was put in the hospital wing after quidditch practice, a bludger that I'd failed to notice had ran straight into my back, luckily it hadn't done a lot of damage. Ginny and Hermione visited straight away, and then the twins, Fred and George as well as Harry and Ron came to visit, none of my own house however, that is until night came. "Y/N?" That familiar voice ventured into the room, it was soothing to hear it once more. His face came around the corner and I was certain of who it was, Draco's sad expression was the first thing I noticed and the guilt inside me swelled.

"Draco," I breathed out, he hesitantly walked towards me and sat down next to the bed. He looked at me and then his hands.

"Y/N... I've thought about what you said," He started, his eyes still refusing to meet mine, "You've changed me too, I can see that, I was rude and mean to others but I was always kind to you. Can.." he paused taking in a deep breath. "Can you help me share that kindness?" he spoke and his eyes finally met mine and I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding in. I reached for his hand and held it tightly in mine, with a smile I nodded pulling his hand to my lips and held them there for a second. I looked him in the eyes and we leaned in to each other, and then we did something we hadn't done for some time, his lips softly touched mine as we kissed, my hand resting on his shoulder and his on my waist as the other two grasped tightly, fingers intertwining. We withdrew and I gasped slightly for breath, "I love you," He whispered as our foreheads met.

"I love you too..."


End file.
